memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Galor class
You may be looking for Galor IV, the Federation planet. Galor-class cruisers were the primary class of warship in the Cardassian military during the latter half of the 24th century. These vessels had an average crew complement of six hundred. ( ) During the 2360s, these warships had three sub-classes, the most powerful of which was the Galor-class, Type-3. ( ) These vessels were severely outclassed by Starfleet's ''Galaxy'' and ''Nebula''-class starships. They did, however, outclass a ''Constellation''-class starship. ( ) : This is assuming that the "Cardassian warship" Picard encountered with the [[USS Stargazer|''Stargazer]] was a Galor-class, which were more often than not referred to as "Cardassian warships". The arsenals of Galor-class warships appear to vary from ship to ship, possessing armaments ranging anywhere from disruptors to phasers. In 2369, Captain Edward Jellico ordered a fleet of Galor class starships to leave the McAllister C-5 Nebula one-by-one, ejecting their primary phaser coils. In 2370, Cardassians colonists living in the Demilitarized Zone modified Cardassian shuttles, which they equipped with ''Galor''-class phaser banks, to protect their colonial interests. In 2372, the Cardassian military freighter Groumall's primary weapon was a phaser, though it would later be upgraded to use a Cardassian outposts System-5 disruptor to engage a Klingon Bird of Prey. ( ) During the Dominion War, these vessels were classified as "destroyers", in relation to their Dominion counterparts. ( ) : Galor-class warships deployed during the Dominion War were apparently upgraded to include plasma torpedoes in their arsenals. ( ) : ''The Dominion may have made this improvement sometime after annexing the Cardassian Union in 2373-2374 in order to make the Galor-class more competitive against starships of comparable size. The ''Galor-class was the basic design for the ''Keldon''-class heavy cruisers. ( ) Ships of the Class ;Named: * Aldara * Kraxon * Prakesh * Reklar * Trager * Vetar ;Unnamed: * Unnamed Galor class starships ** Dolak's starship ** Dukat's starship ** Jasad's starship ** Nador's starship ** Ocett's starship ** Toran's starship Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** References * ** ** * ** Background The Galor-class starship was designed by Rick Sternbach and built by Ed Miarecki. It first appeared in "The Wounded", and was first identified by name in "Ensign Ro". The deflector has been frequently and erroneously colored blue on promotional images, despite appearing only yellow or red on screen. It is possible that the generic references made in later seasons to Cardassian battle cruisers and Cardassian destroyers were made in reference to the Galor class starship. It is, however, as equally likely that those references were made with regards to the Keldon or yet unseen class of warship. Technical Manual The following information of specifications and defenses comes exclusively from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual: * Production Base: Cardassia Prime Orbital 3 Assembly Facility * Accommodation: 300 plus flight crew an troops * Power Plant: One and possibly two M/A warp system; three or more impulse system * Dimensions: ** Length: 371,88 meters ** Beam: 192,33 meters ** Height: 59 meters * Mass: 1,678,000 metric tons (est.) * Armament: Eight or more spiral-wave disruptors, one large aft disruptor wave cannon. * Performance: Warp 9.6 (observed) Finally, while the Technical Manual itself is not canon, it is a Memory Alpha permitted resource. Category:Cardassian starship classes de:Galor-Klasse es:Clase Galor nl:Galor klasse